Bloody Hell, They Are Like Sheep!
by The Unexpected15
Summary: Six friends, tied together not by destiny, but rather love and friendship, will rock and change the Wizarding World forever. Caring little for what society believes is normal Harry, Susan, Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Luna will live their lives the way they want to, but first they have to deal with a few problems. Mainly a Dark Lord, teenage romances, and annoying Headmasters.


**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction story ever so please be gentle. No FLAMES please! I also so do not have a Beta to go over this for me, so I apologized for the grammatical errors. With that being said, I am planning on this story being Rated M. I will give warning before anything that would be considered to be of a Mature nature is written. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, other than in my dreams and fantasies (NOT THOSE KINDS! Get your mind out of the gutter) owned Harry Potter. That honor belongs to a Ms. J.K. Rowling. But, if she is willing to sell the rights to me for about five dollars, I would be completely okay with that. (College student here = little to no money)**

Harry stood tall; Susan behind him. "Harry, are you alright?"

"No I'm not. I'm angry. I'm pissed, but I'm also confused and lonely. Is this what my life is going to be like? Will I get everyone I love killed? I don't think I could take it." His face was breathtaking. Dark circles had begun to form under his eyes. He had a bloody lip, and what appeared to be the beginnings of a black eye. Emerald eyes bored deep into the flickering flame, searching for answers that just weren't there.

"Harry, you are not alone. You got me, Ron, Luna, Neville, and Hermione. We won't ever leave you. We will stand by you forever. Why? Because you are our friend."

"I know. That's what I'm worried about," he started to shout. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. I never had a friend before you know," he had stopped shouting at this point. He spoke just above a whisper. "I never had any friends before Hogwarts," he repeated, "but I do know that what we have together is not normal. Not even in the Wizarding World, and it scares me… All my life I have been put down, called a freak, and worthless. And you know what? I was starting to believe them! Dammit Susan, I didn't even know what my name was until I started primary school. That was, until you guys came into my life and showed me what I was missing, and that I could be loved, that I was lovable and not some freak. That my powers, gifts are- well somewhat normal... I can't protect you guys. I'm not strong enough."

"Then don't. Let us take care of ourselves."

"But you don't know how!"

"And you do?"

"No," a lone tear rolled down his bruised cheek. He quickly reached up and wiped it away.

"Then we can learn together. All of us."

… … … … … … … … … …

Flashing of laughter, smiles, and giggles filled his mind. The time in the library, an hour before curfew, helping Ron look frantically for his Potion's essay, only for Luna to walk in and pluck it right off his butt.

"Ronald, I don't think Nargles are that desperate for your homework, your shoes, maybe," a curious glint in her sapphire eyes.

The time when the guys where just relaxing by the lake after final exams.

"Bloody Hell, the girls are taking forever to get changed. You would think that were getting ready for a fancy ball or something, mate. Women, right Harry? Neville?"

Not hearing a response Ron, opened his eyes and looked around only to catch sight of what had left his two best mates speechless.

"Beauty takes time, thank you very much, _Ronald_," Susan said stressing his full name; know how much it bothered him. But Ron was to dumbstruck to reply other than to nod his head in total agreement.

"So, what do you think Ron," Luna asked shyly, a gentle blush covered her cheeks as her arms subconsciously wrapped around her slight frame. She wore a pale blue, one piece bathing suit with riffles covering the straps.

"You look every pretty Luna," his face a flaming red color. "I still don't understand why it took you girls so long to get changed though. You look pretty every day, and it doesn't take you that long to get dressed."

"Oh Ron, YOU wouldn't understand. You're male," Susan said when Luna failed to reply due to a severe case of death by blushing.

… … … … … … … … … …

Harry turned around, his wand clutched tightly in his hand, with emerald eyes glowing with a fire blazing in them.

"Yeah, all of us."


End file.
